


Jumin's New Assistant :)

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Jaehee and MC Are here and they are lesbians, M/M, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Trans Male Character, Yandere, male reader - Freeform, yandere jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Jumin finds a new assistant after Jaehee leaves to achieve her coffee dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Jumin wishes he could be happy for MC and Jaehee. Everyone else in the RFA is happy for the young couple and their coffee business, and as much as Jumin tries he can’t really be genuinely happy for the pair. He can’t exactly put his finger on why. Perhaps it has something to do with Jaehee’s resignation. He had after all, picked her because he thought that she would be not only reliable, but also because he was so sure something like this wouldn’t happen. Is that mean of him? Too cold?  

He hasn’t voiced these thoughts allowed to anyone, at least, not to anyone within the RFA, because he fears what they would think. After MC’s joining of the organization it seems as if everyone’s suddenly judging his personality and his business practice.

In the long run, he can stress about Jaehee and MC, or he can move on. And he needs to move on. He needs to find a new assistant, and hope that some semblance of his life will return to normal.

So as soon as physically possible he starts the hunt for a new assistant. He’ll be much more thorough this time, so that nothing like this happens again, and throws Jumin’s life into another disastrous mess.

 

“Job Opening: Personal Business Assistant.

Applicants must be serious about their career and willing to put everything else behind to get ahead in the business world. All resumes are to be sent directly to Inquiries@C&RInternational.com

Also, all applicants must be fond of cats.”

 

*

 

It doesn’t take long for Jumin to get applicants. It seems a lot of young people are jumping at the chance to work for C&R, and by extension Jumin. Despite this however, he doesn’t meet his new assistant in a job interview. In fact, he turns out to not be any of the hundreds of applicants who emailed the company.

 

Ironically enough, Jumin meets his new assistant in a coffee shop. It’s Jaehee herself who invites him to come on down, take a break from his seeing applicants, and have lunch with her and MC. Right as he arrives at the establishment however, he gets a message through the RFA app.

 **Jaehee** : We’re running a bit late. Go ahead and order something on us.

“Of course,”

Jumin responds with his angry emoji, and nothing else, but does as he’s been told. It’s a little jarring, the moment he’s taken a seat at one of the tables a waiter is on him.  Mentally he makes a note of it, Jaehee and MC may have set him up, but at least their coffee shop had good service.

“Would you like to order now? Or are you waiting on someone?”

The waiter is a man a little younger than Jumin himself, dressed in a formal uniform of a dress shirt, vest, and tie. He extends a menu out to Jumin, a polite smile on his face.

“I’m waiting on my friends.”

“I see! No problem then, go ahead and look over the menu, and let me know if you want to order anything before they arrive, alright?”

-

It was one incident, one meeting, one prolonged interaction throughout his lunch with Jaehee and MC, but it was enough for Jumin to have made up his mind. He wanted that waiter, ____ according to the name tag, to be his new assistant.

He doesn’t immediately ask. Only because it would be rude to do so in front of his current employers, his own friends, but he’s sure of what the answer will be. There’s no way that Jaehee would be able to pay or provide half the benefits that Jumin’s company could provide.

Someone would have to be stupid to turn down such a job offer…

But you did.

“I’m sorry Mr.Han, I really am,”

His shock must have been clear on his face, because you continue with your rejection. Explaining as if you could make such a ludicrous decision make sense.

“but I’m not really looking for other work right now. I like it here.”

-

That should have been it. But for some reason Jumin couldn’t let it go. He continues for weeks trying to get your attention. At first you don’t even notice. It’s only natural a friend of the owner would come in every so often for lunch. You didn’t even mind. He seemed like a nice man, no matter what you heard your boss Ms.Jaehee say sometimes, and he tipped extremely well.

It _was_ however a bit annoying that every time he stops by for lunch he asks you the same question.

“Are you sure you’re not interested in a job with my company?”

-

Despite your strong resolve, it only took you a month to take him up on his offer. A month of horribly rude customers, the kind who treat you like shit, and then don’t even tip at the end. But the last, and final straw, was when you were called into speak with Jaehee yourself. Apparently one of your coworkers had accused you of stealing.

You hadn’t.

Of course, you hadn’t!

You love this job.

Sure, it was just a regular job as a waiter at a café, but you still enjoyed it. It was close enough to your home and your university and had flexible hours.

Thankfully Jumin was in the shop at the time. He must have seen your panicked response, because he came to your rescue. He listened to you vent about your frustrations, and how really, you hadn’t done anything wrong. That it wasn’t fair that you lost your job for an accusation with no proof.

To your surprise at the time, he agreed with you.

“You were a wonderful waiter ____, it’s really their loss, not yours.”

“It certainly feels like my loss.”

He smiled lightly, before patting you on the shoulder.

“You’ll be okay.”

And once more, Jumin surprised you. He didn’t ask if you’d like to work for him instead.

-

This is all, according to Jumin’s plan. Once he passed you to enter the café’ for his regular lunch, although definitely not as pleasurable without you there to take his order, he pays your coworker for her help in getting you fired.

It was easy enough, and the fact that Jaehee had employees that were so willing to frame one another for extra cash is another sign you’re too good to work for her. Jumin was sure you’d never do anything like that.

Now all he had to do was wait. He’s done a good job at sending word out about you. No one in this town, or the next five closest would be willing to hire you, and then he can swoop in like the savior he is, and he’ll get an assistant perfect for him. Perfect in a professional sense, of course.

-

It’s not long before you come to him for a job. Desperate for work. Jumin is your hero, providing you work when no one else will because you’re a ‘thief’. You’re grateful, so grateful you don’t question some of Jumin’s demands. For any other job they’d be extreme, but you tell yourself it makes sense since you’re supposed to be his personal assistant.

It makes sense that he wants you to be able to receive calls 24/7, and control how you dress. You thought it was a bit unnecessary when he made you move into an apartment near his own, but the final straw of his odd behavior came much later, during one of the many business trips you accompanied Jumin on.

“Ah, Jumin Han, it’s so good to see you again my friend,”

You’re used to people greeting Jumin before you now, that’s the life of an assistant. After shaking hands with Jumin, his business acquaintance finally noticed you.

“is this your new assistant?”

“Oh no. How rude of me, this is my boyfriend ____ ____.”

The fact that you’re able to stifle your shock is another point for your professionalism, although you shoot Jumin a panicked, questioning look, you go with it. Surely there’s a good reason for this façade.

“That’s right, it’s nice to meet you sir.”

“I’m sorry! I’d heard rumors, but I never thought- Either way, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

When the meeting is over you confront Jumin.

“H-Hey,”

It’s nerve wracking. The two of you were back in the limousine, on your way back, and Jumin has still not at all addressed the lie from before.

“What was that about earlier?”

“Hm?”

Jumin looks away from the window of the limousine, where he’d been watching the rain pour down on the street.

“What was what about?”

Before now you’ve never been afraid of Jumin, or even unsettled. But now you are. There’s something off about the look in his eyes. Something dark. Whatever it is, it scares you. It causes you to lose your confidence, for a moment, faltering back into the seat mouth agape. Somehow it makes you feel as if you’re the one who’s done something weird.

“You said I was your boyfriend.”

“Are you not?”

You’re silent for the rest of the ride home.

The next day you call off work saying that you’re ill, it’s against your contract to call off with such short notice, but you don’t care. The first time Jumin tries to call you, you turn off your phone, and go back to bed.

-

Your reaction is natural, Jumin muses. He was trying to be subtle, but in trying he may have come off far too strong. This was just the natural progression of things for the two of you. You are a model employee, someone who not only helps him with his work, but also with personal things as well, and you’ve never once complained about having to look after Elizabeth. In fact, the feline has been happier then ever, since Jumin employed you and she stayed in your car every so often.

Surely that alone was a sign.

Still, even thought it was expected, Jumin is still disappointed in your reaction. He thought you would be flattered. After all many people dreamt of being with him, although those people didn’t know the real him, not like you do, and he wasn’t like his father. He wasn’t someone that just through his heart and money around like this.

It’s fine. Everything is fine. This will just slightly alter his plans, make certain parts happen sooner than he had originally intended.

The whole thing is easy. Jumin began planning for this only a week after meeting you, everything was in place, he just had to make the call.

And as he predicts, you give him reason to. Calling into work on short notice even though it’s against the rules, not even calling him, but allowing a secretary to give the message instead. He must have startled you quite badly the night before.

He makes the call.

Jumin can only wonder how startled you look forced out of your bed by strangers before being chloroformed to be delivered directly to his penthouse.

He wishes he could see. He should have asked them to take a photo.

-

Groggy, dizzy, and in pain. The feelings are all foreign to you. It feels similar to a hangover, but so, so different. There is one familiar feeling above it all, the rough and wet back and forth of a cat licking your cheek. Still disoriented you swat at the familiar beast,

“Elizabeth…Knock it off…”  
  
You groan and hold your head as the cat meows, but obeys, jumping off your chest. It’s only then that it really occurs to you.

Jumin hadn’t asked you to watch Elizabeth yesterday, and this wasn’t your apartment.

“How could you be so mean to our daughter?”

Your eyes open to immediate regret, the lights of the room proving far to be far too much for your drugged brain, but you don’t need to see to know the owner of that voice.

“She was just worried about you.”

It’s Jumin.

He’s sitting there, smirking down at you.

“You’ll have lots of time to apologize though, it’s not as if you’ll be going anywhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi!I really loved that Jumin Han fic you did a while back. Any chances you'll write a second chapter? It's rare seeing fanfic with trans male reader characters, keep up the good work!"

You are no longer Jumin’s assistant. Or to explain more accurately you are to completely service him from the ‘safety’ of his apartment, not as his assistant, but as his boyfriend. And you’re sure that many others would not only envy your current position, but maybe even kill for it. However experiencing the captivity of Jumin’s cage is far from pleasurable for you. 

 

Maybe it’s your fault? 

 

But isn’t it too soon to be having such thoughts?

 

It’s hard to tell. After all day after day Jumin reminds you that this could all be so much easier, if only you stopped fighting him, but you simply can’t  **not** . You hold no feelings for Jumin. Up until his sudden declaration of him being your boyfriend, and him sending his goons to kidnap you had no idea he was interested in you! Up until then your relationship had been purely professional.

 

Maybe it’s your fault?

 

Maybe you led him on somehow? Smiled too much, or were far too helpful. 

 

Maybe by being unable to set up the boundaries you would like within your boss-employee relationship you allowed Jumin to think you’d be the perfect complacent boyfriend.

 

And if that was the case surely you were beginning to eat away at his patience by being anything but. Perhaps if you keep being difficult Jumin will come to understand that you aren’t going to give in to him, and that he can’t simply keep you here…

 

That’s the idea at least.

  
You’re beginning to lose all hope that it will work, after all you’ve been locked away inside Jumin’s apartment for at least two weeks now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
